Learning to Live
by passive-impulsivity
Summary: After her parents death, Katniss and her sister Prim were taken into the care of their wealthy and well known grandparents. Katniss knows that she is treading on thin ice with them and she must obey everything they say or else they will shut her out of Prim's life. However, when she re-encounters Peeta Mellark, she can't help but break some rules.
1. All Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the briilliant Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter song: All Eyes- Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"Back straight, head up, smile on Katniss!" Effie Trinket scolds as she trots around my bedroom in her incredibly high heels.

"Effie, can we take five? Please?"

"Nonsense! Your grandparents would drop dead if they were to see you walk like that"

I scowl but do as she tells me. No point in arguing with Effie, especially when my grandparents specifically told her to do something. However, walking in these shoes are easier said than done. I stumble a couple of times and Effie finally realises this is the best she's going to get. Today.

"We have two minutes left before your designer comes, that means we can cram in some last minute etiquette"

I kick of my shoes with a sigh of relief and sit down on my bed.

"Always make conversation. Always be friendly. Always keep your back straight. And most importantly, always smile," as I repeat what has been drilled into my head since the age of thirteen, Effie mouths along with me.

"Oh Katniss, that was beautiful," she gushes. A knock on the door indicates that our time is up. "That must be him, right on time! I'll see you tomorrow, ten o'clock sharp."

She gives me an air kiss on each cheek and then walks out, the same time Cinna comes in. A smile spreads across my face as one of my favourite people opens their arms for me. I hug him tightly and finally relax.

Ever since my grandparents took me and my sister in when my parents died, they addressed Cinna as my personal designer. He is the one that styles me for all the parties, public appearances, trips and like today, Galas.

"So how are you doing Katniss?"

"I just had a two hour long lesson on how to be a lady with Miss Trinket, it's safe to say that I'm feeling like I could shoot someone"

Cinna laughs takes out his design book, he flips through the pages then hands the book to me. I look at the design and gasp. Sketched on the paper, is my dress that I'll be wearing to the Winter Gala. It's a mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress is black at the bottom and gets lighter until it's completely white at the top.

"So? What do you think?" He says with a smile, knowing the answer.

"It's incredible. You're incredible"

"Well, you are my muse"

He pauses and the happiness turns into concern.

"Katniss," he says softly, taking the sketch from me. "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"I have to be Cinna. My grandparents would do the same thing they did to my mother if I was to go against their word. They would disown me. How would I protect and be with Prim then?"

"You inspire me Katniss"

I roll my eyes but blush furiously.

"Please Cinna, you're payed to make me look good"

He laughs and just like that, the mood is lifted.

"Let's get you ready then!"

Later, when my makeup artists and hair stylers have finished with me, I stand in front of the mirror and gaze at the woman before me. Her eyelids are smokey making her grey eyes stand out and her lips are a very bright red. Her hair is down, wavy and placed on one side, falling down to her hips. She looks like me, but isn't me.

The real Katniss Everdeen would never wear this. She would be in combat boots, jeans, a shirt and her father's hunting jacket with her trademark braid. However, the real Katniss needs to hide, in order for her to be with her sister and make everyone else happy.

"Katniss," a cold voice speaks behind me.

I look in the mirror and see my grandmother standing and assessing my outfit.

"Grandmother, is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course child. I just came to see how you would be presented tonight. Cinna did a excellent job."

"He did indeed"

She steps into my room and puts a hand on my shoulder. Grandmother looks sternly at me then gives a slight smile. Instead of calming my nerves, it just makes me want to hurl.

"Remember Katniss, I want you to be with Cato Snow. We need you two together. Your grandfather needs to tie some business with Coriolanus and this would just do it"

"Of course, I will"

She walks off without another word and I physically deflate. I hate Cato Snow. He's a self-centred bastard who gets everything he wants. He treats me and everyone else like shit and expects us all to love him. Unfortunately, he wants me and like i said, what Cato wants, Cato gets.

I make my way down the enormous double staircase in my crazy high heels and prepare myself.

I greet everyone with my back straight, head up and smile on. Soon spotting my friends, I rush towards them, only to blocked off by rich, haughty people that I have no interest in even looking at. When I finally reach my group of comfort, I'm bombarded by compliments.

"Katniss! You look amazing!"  
Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter, greets me with a perfect smile.

Madge is what you would call the blonde bombshell. She is funny, caring and sweet but overwhelming and over excited with a dash of annoying. I love her though. Her blonde coifed hair shines brightly under the lights and her eyes look like sapphires with all the shiny silver eye make up.

"Thanks Madge, but it's really Cinna and the prep team you should be complimenting," I say nonchalantly.

"No Kat, look at how everyone is staring at you," Annie Cresta, a petite brunette with the most sea green eyes you will ever see, whispers. She is the daughter of a high rated fishing industry businessman, another convenient friendship for my grandparents.

"Yeah, I'd rather not" I mutter. Trying to avoid all the longing looks and death glares from everyone around me.

"There you are, dying to get out of that dress and me, dying to rip it off your back," Johanna laughs and chugs down her drink. "Remind me to send Cinna a congratulation card, he has done well to turn you into something attractive"

The girls laugh and I scowl. Johanna is one of those girls that insults you because she loves you and is a master at back handed compliments. Sex drips off every thing she does, even the smallest of actions make men support tents for the rest of the day. Like me, her parents died a long time ago, but unlike me, she is the heir of the Mason family's fame and riches.

"Can you girls believe how many hot guys there are here?" Madge squeals like this is her first time at one of these events.

Me and Johanna laugh while Annie giggles. Madge crosses her arms over her chest, making her look like a petulant child but soon stops and her features turn stone cold and uninterested.

"Jackass incoming," she grumbles.

"What?" I say, a tad confused. Then my confusion turns into disgust as a hand slips around my waist. Hot sticky breathe washes over me and my hairs stand on their ends.

"Hello my Kitten," Cato plants a sloppy kiss on my lips then turns to the other girls. "Annie, Madge, Johanna, looking beautiful as always"

"Cato, looking like shit as always" Johanna retorts.

I narrow my eyes at her, knowing that Johanna understands why and look at Cato, with the most seductive smile I can manage. His short hair is gelled and combed back, and his snake like eyes make me want to cringe.

"Hi Cato, it's great to see you, I'm so glad you could make it tonight" I switch on to my auto mode and close off the real Katniss.

"I bet you are, I know I am"

Cato moves his hand down from my waist and cups my ass, pushing me towards his hardened dick. I suppress the bile rising in my throat and smile sheepishly.

"Cato," I push him away playfully and look at my friends, each with a different facial expression. Johanna, with disgust, Madge with hate and Annie with sadness. "Everyone is looking at us"

"Let them look baby, then they can know you're mine"

He smacks his lips against mine and shoves his tongue down my throat. I unwillingly return the kiss but break away quickly, blushing a red so bright it matches my lipstick. That are now all over his lips.

"Let's get out of here," he says, clearly ignoring all the signs telling him that's the one thing is what I least want to do.

"Actually, I need to stay here a while longer, my grandmother asked me to," I lie with a smile.

"Fine. Ladies" he bows and strides off. "Yo Marvel!"

"Asshole" Johanna murmurs.

We all laugh and resume talking.

I was never one to socialise, before. I only had one friend, Gale, and that was only because both our parents spent so much time together that we learnt to live with each other. I still see him but it's not the same, considering our social class. However, when I got enrolled into boarding school, I met these three girls and we have been together since.

"Oh my God, look at those guys," Madge nudges me and takes a sip from her champagne glass seductively.

"What are you talking- oh"

I turn to stare at Jo. This is a first, she has never, ever been left speechless, ever. I begin scanning the crowd, searching for the reason as to why my friends are all licking their lips and playing with their hair.

My eyes finally land on him. Peeta Mellark. He's standing with three guys and a blonde. His normally unruly blonde curls are now brushed to the side in a perfect quiff. When his deep blue eyes connect with my grey, my face flushes red.

"Look, they're coming this way," Annie points out, taking a small sips of her drink and smiling sweetly.

Surely he doesn't remember me. In fact, he probably doesn't even recognise me. It's been nine years, no one would.

"Katniss, it's good to see you, it's been too long," he says in a velvet soft voice.

Fuck.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So... you like? Review please! And... thank you for reading!**


	2. Houdini

**Still in ownership of nothing, however the plot is indeed all mine.**

**Chapter song: Foster The People- Houdini**

* * *

Peeta holds his hand out for me to shake it.

Get it together Katniss, God dammit!

"Hi Peeta, it's great to see you. I'm so glad you could come tonight"

Taking his hand, I smile brightly but not sincerely. On the outside I may be looking calm, even a little bored but on the inside, I'm freaking the fuck out. Amusement flashes in his eyes as he returns my smile with the same brightness. Someone clears their throat behind me, Johanna, and I suddenly remember I'm not alone. I take a subtle deep breath and begin introducing.

"Peeta, these here are my friends. Johanna, Madge and Annie"

All three smile, wave or shake hands with the guests.

"Ladies, may I introduce my brothers Rye and Bannock, and my friends, Finnick Odiar and Delly Cartwright"

"Peet, I cannot believe you haven't introduced me to these lovely women before. What sort of friend are you?" Finnick, the bronze haired, green eyed beauty, steps forward. He kisses each of our hands, taking extra time on Annie's. Her pale complexion flames red as she giggles at his gesture.

Rye and Bannock both flash us million dollar smiles and Delly, just like every woman in this Gala, gives us all air kisses.

The group begins to talk and befriend each other. Soon it's only me, Delly and Peeta, as the others paired up and started dancing. I nod and smile on cue, and when necessary I contribute but only to throw the topic back onto the the perfect blondes. Delly is nice enough, however, her quirkiness is starting to rub me the wrong way. Actually, everything she does is rubbing me the wrong way. The way she flips her blonde hair, or playfully places her hand on mine, or how when she laughs she really throws her head back and pushes her boobs forward.

"So you two have been friends since you were kids?" I say, trying to focus on anything but how much this woman bugs me. I grab another champagne glass as the waiter whisks past but get a glare from my grandfather. Oh fuck him.

"Yeah, I knew Peeta way before he was this gorgeous and perfect. We even used to bathe with each other and let me tell you this, his size has always been impressive"

I do my best fake laugh and start to think of all the possible ways to leave this conversation immediately. Peeta, however, seems to notice my growing discomfort and gives me my chance. Not a very good one though.

"Delly, if you don't mind, I would like to speak in private with Katniss," Peeta asks politely.

Annoyance crosses her features but is quickly replaced by an easy smile. She excuses herself and saunters off.

Yup, defiantly am not liking this bitch.

"Can we go somewhere, quiet?" Peeta holds out his hand asking for my permission and I take it.

"Sure, this way"

I lead him up the stairs, despite the many glances our ways, and into the library. One of my favourite places in this mansion. We walk through the library, the double glass doors and into the balcony out looking the intricate garden.

"So what's up?" I ask, trying to sound oblivious.

"Cut the bullshit Katniss," he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the railing, smirking at me.

"Fine. What do you want Peeta?" I scowl at him and place my hands on my hips.

"How have you been? How you are doing? Honestly."

"I've been fantastic and honestly? I just want this conversation to end"

"Why? Is it because of what I did, what? Eight years ago?"

"Nine"

"Whatever, I'm over it, you should be to"

"Well, I'm not Peeta, what you did- I mean, your parents-" I hold onto the railing and take deep breaths.

"Well, my mother has been dead for five years and my father, he's the happiest he's ever been"

"I'm sorry about-"

"No you're not"

We both laugh and Peeta moves closer to me.

"The worst thing is, that I actually miss her," he mumbles and looks at the people under us.

A comfortable silence settles upon us as we get enveloped in our own thoughts. Only when Peeta takes off his jacket and wraps it around me, do I realise I have been shivering violently. I mumble my gratitude and go back to being silent.

"Y'know, ever since-"

Peeta doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as my sister walks out into the balcony. Her bright blue eyes go from Peeta, to his jacket, to me. Prim's eyes go wide and her jaw drops. Great.

"Katniss, grandma and grandpa are looking for you"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, thank you Prim"

She takes one last glance at me and Peeta, then leaves, giggling and muttering something under her breath. No doubt texting her friend, Rue, about what she just saw, which was in fact nothing.

"I need to be going, it was-"

Before I can finish _my_ sentence, Peeta grabs my arm and pulls me close to his body. Then he places both his hands on either side of my face and presses his lips against mine. My hands start to tremble and I begin to feel light headed. He looks down at me and brushes his thumb over my cheeks. The smile he gives me warms my whole body and makes my spine tingle.

"Like I was saying, ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you"

"Peeta, I'm dating Cato, it would be great if you could refrain from doing that again," I say coldly, removing myself from his grasp and putting some distance between us.

"You mean pretending to date Cato for your family's financial gain? It's okay, I can't count the times my mother had me do something like that, or worse"

I don't deny what he says, knowing it's one hundred percent true, even the part about him. Everyone knew who Martha Mellark was, how she was ruthlessly power hungry and how she treated her family like chess pieces in her games. I even got the live experience of how truly cruel this woman could be. I slip off Peeta's jacket and give it to him.

"It was nice seeing you Peeta, please, enjoy the rest of the evening"

"I'll see you around Katniss," he says with a soft smile. I race to find my grandparents and find that they have already started the speech made every year. Effie's mantra starts in my head as I make my way to my grandparents. Back straight, head up, smile on. Back straight, head up, smile on. Back straight, head up, smile on. It's show time.

"- Granddaughters are a gift to me and my husband. Katniss?" Grandmother looks at me and smiles. I smile back and kiss my grandmother on the cheek like I do every year, then smile at my grandfather and squeeze Prim's hand. Just before I start my speech, I spot Peeta in a corner with Delly, laughing quietly and being strangely close for two friends. He sees me and raises his eyebrow then smirks.

"Thank you grandma, grandpa. It's an honour to have you all here present at this gala. Especially for me and my sister, Primrose. We use this event not only to remember my parents but celebrate their lives. My parents, John and Louise Everdeen, would be forever grateful for your ongoing support. The two people that I'm grateful for are my grandparents, for taking me and my sister in and raising us to be strong women. For caring for us and giving us all their love. Again, thank you for coming tonight and please, join us in celebration"

The crowd politely applaud and I politely smile.

Everything I just said was complete and utter bullshit. I'm not happy they are here. My parents would hate this. My grandparents didn't take us in because of their love for us, they took as in because they'd rather die than have anyone know their granddaughters are in a foster home. It would "shame the family name", as my grandfather put it."

"Where were you?" An icy voice says behind me.

Speak of the devil.

"I was getting some fresh air" I close my eyes, knowing what's coming.

"With Peeta Mellark. Not Cato Snow. I thought we said to stick with the boy. Are you purposely trying to sabotage me? Your own grandfather?"

"No, of course not sir"

"You better hope so"

I attempt to turn around, walking away from his death glare but he reaches out and grabs my arm with a little too much force. Grandfather lowers his voice threateningly and glowers at me.

"Stay away from the Mellarks"

I nod obediently and he releases his firm grip on my arm. Then quick as a flash, his features go from menacing to friendly old chap.

"Have a nice time my dear," he sing songs before making his way to one of his friends, Seneca Crane who's beard looks as ridiculous as ever.

I soon find Cato outside near the pool, surrounded by booze, women and his entourage. He looks over at me and a wolfish grin spreads across his face.I fake smile back and try to walk seductively towards him. I guess it must've worked because he grabs my ass and once more thrusts his tongue down my throat.

"Where have you been babe?"

"Just making conversation and making speeches, but now, I promise, I'm sticking with you for the rest of the night," I murmur.

And that is exactly what I do. I stick with him when he throws up all the alcohol from his system into a bush. I stick with him as he sniffs and puffs. I stick with him while he thrusts into me over and over again. I stick with him all night, all for my 'family's finacial benifits'.

The next morning I discrety open one eye to see if Cato is still here and find out with all the joy one can muster that he is gone.

Thank god.

I give a sigh of contetnment and jump of the my bed and trudge to the bathroom. Today is going to be a great day. It's Posy's birthday, so I get to go and see Gale, one of my oldest friends.

Were going to an animal shelter because Posy is going through one of those phases where kids want to be everything on the planet. Right now, she's hell bent on becoming a vet. Kind of ironic really, since Gale hunts and all. I also used to hunt and I loved every second of it. Hunting was something I did with my father, Gale and his father.

Now, I have my father's bow and arrow under a loose floorboard to keep them safe from being thrown away by my grandmother, or worse, being broken. I miss hunting. I miss having the wind in my hair, high up on the trees, listening to the sounds around me.

I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my room size closet.

"We're going to an animal shelter so you should wear something casual but nothing too casual, there might be cameras"

"Dammit Prim! What have I told you about knocking!" I wrap the towel around myself tighter and scowl at her. Turning around and pulling out clothes, I resume what I was doing.

"Please, nothing I haven't seen before and you can save that scowl for someone who is actually scared of you"

I pick out some washed out jean and a green oversized sweater, then stomp into my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. When I walk out again, Prim is sitting on my bed, cross-legged with her elbows on her knees and hands on both side of her face. When she does that, it reminds me of when she was just a child, learning how to throw a tantrum, now she's nearly eighteen and picking colleges.

"What's up, little duck?" I say softly, as I sit next to her, slipping on my favourite boots.

"Nothing"

"Oh, come on, I know that when yous sit like that, you want something"

She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I want to know how you know the gorgeous Peeta Mellark, and why he asked me to give you this"

Prim pulls a crumbled business card from her pocket and hands it to me. I furrow my eyebrows and try to fight off these damn butterflies that have spurted in my stomach.

_I lost you once. Not a mistake I'm making again._

I bite my lip, trying to conceal the smile forming on my lips.

"He's nobody Prim"

"Okay, since when has no one made you smile?" She laughs giving me a light push.

"Since when has this been your business?" I joke pushing her back.

"Since when have you been keeping stuff from me?"

"Since you started doing it by literally doing it with Rory"

She gasps and clamps her hands over her dropped jaw. With eyes wide with shock and embarrassement, my sister stares at me.

"How do you-"

"Rory told Gale, who told me"

"That son of a bitch!"

"Prim!"

At this point were both standing up with our hands curled into fists at our sides.

"Wait, back to the subject," she narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips, "tell me how you know Peeta and what he meant by 'I've lost you once. Not a mistake I'm making again'?"

"Prim, leave it alone. Now."

"Katniss," Prim whines knowing I will give in. I narrow my eyes at her and she does the same back.

"Fine," I grumble, rolling my eyes and dropping down on the bed.

"So were you two like, in love when you were younger?"

I laugh and smile at her enthusiam.

"Not exactly..."

* * *

**Author's notes: Reviews feed my writing mojo. So, get reviewing! And following and favouriting and sharing...;)**


	3. I Always Knew

**Disclaimer: ****Bad news, I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Hunger Games. Good news, I own the plot**

**Chapter song: The Vaccines - I Always Knew**

**Warning: Scenes of child abuse (violence)**

* * *

**_Nine years ago..._**

_I sit, nervously chewing on my already short nails. My eyes stay glued to the elaborate paintings and the beautiful crystal glass vase that Mrs Mellark keeps talking about. I think it was a gift from an important family in Japan... Or was it India? I have no idea. That woman talks more than all my mum's friends at the market in town put together. Mostly to show off what she has and my grandmother does not._

_Sitting next to me is a scrawny, blonde, curly, haired boy with freckes and clumsy hands. His eyes are the lightest shade of blue I have ever seen. Like a bright summer's sky, in the middle of the day. The way he keeps picking at the callouses on his hands, make him look nearly as uncomfotblae as I'm feeling._

_"So," he croaks, "I'm Peeta, but you probably know that"_

_He laughs and runs a hand through his hair._

_"Yeah, I'm Katniss, but you probably know that too"_

_He gulps and goes back to playing with his hands,_

_"Your eyes are really pretty, like tiny diamonds"_

_I shift uncomfortably, then mumble quickly._

_"Uh, thanks, your eyes are nice too, I guess"_

_He sighs and stands up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Peeta dips his head down so his hair falls over his face but I can still him clearly blushing._

_"Do you, maybe, want to play?" He asks cautiously._

_I look over to my grandmother and see that Mrs Mellark has taken her into Mr Mellarks office. Grandmother wouldn't shout at me f I played with Peeta? After all, she did tell me I needed to socialise with him. Playing is socialisng. Sort of. Right?_

_I smile at Peeta and stand._

_"Sure, what do you want to play?"_

_"Tag?"_

_My smile widens. Tag is my all time favourite game, no one used to be able to catch me at my old school. I was even the fastest in my class. Darn it, even Gale can't catch me! This is going to be a piece of cake._

_As we start the game, I realise Peeta is actually pretty fast but can't switch directions as easy as me. So I zig zag in and out of rooms, laughing as he stuggles to catch me._

_Then, for a split second, I'm looking behind me to see if Peeta's close and the next thing I know, I hear something shatter. __I stare wide eyed at the broken pieces of the vase and tears threaten to spill down my face. Oh God no. My grandmother is going to kill me._

_I broke Mrs Mellark's extremely precious vase._

_Before I realise, Peeta is grabbing my arm and hurling me out of the room. He tells me to count to ten then runs back in just as Mrs Mellark and grandmoher walk in._

_I do as he says, get myself together and go over to stand next to my grandmother, fear written all over my face. I'm going to tell Mrs Mellark it was me. Peeta can't take the blame, get scolded and grounded because of me._

_I open my mouth to apologise but Peeta beats me to it._

_"I-I'm sorry mom," Peeta says quietly._

_"Did you do this boy?' Mrs Mellark growls through her teeth. "Look at me whe I am talking to you, Peeta Jonathan Mellark!"_

_Peeta slowly rises his head and clenches his jaw._

_"Yes, ma'am, I'm so-"_

_In a sharp movement, she raises her hand high and in a flash, backhands him across the face. The hit is so hard that Peeta falls on the floor. I gasp loudly in shock and a wave of anger floods throuugh me. How dare she hit him like that? What kind of mother does this to her child?_

_"You useless piece of trash! That vase costs more than your life!" Mrs Mellark screeches pulling Peeta up by his hair. "You will pay for this, you bastard!"_

_Somehow, when Martha Mellark said that Peeta will 'pay for this', I know she doesn't mean with money._

_I try to run to Peeta but an iron like grips holds me back, I try shug it off but the hand holds me tighter. I look up and notice my grandmother's stern face warning me not to interfere._

_I try, I honestly try, to say something, anything that indicates that I'm the culprit but however many times I open my mouth, no words come out. I just stand there and stare at the boy who took the hit and the blame. I will always owe him for doing this. I hate owing anything to anyone._

_"It was great seeing you Martha, I hope to hear from you and Jonathan soon," grandmother says politely to the raging woman._

_Without waiting for a reply, grandmother pulls me out of my trance and of the room but not before I notice Peeta. Blood drips from one cheek, both his hands and a dark patch of blood has formed on both his knees. One of his mother's rings must've caught onto his skin when she slapped him and he most likely landed on the shards of glass, which explains is hands and knees._

Sighing and laying down on the bed I place an arm over my face to hide my shame.

"I tried to say sorry, that day and many others but no matter how hard I tried, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Everytime we saw each other, we quickly looked away or darted in the opposite direction, both too embarrassed or too guilty to speak about that day," I conclude as Prim listens silently, absorbing every detail of the story.

"Wow," Prim gushes as she flops down beside me.

"What?"

She laughs and puts her hands to her heart melodramatically then bats her eyelashes.

"He's your knight in shining armour!"

Standing up with my mouth open, I stare at the teenage girl. I just told her a story about how Peeta was beaten and humiliated as a child and all she comes out with is that? Wow.

"Honestly, Prim, you need to lay off those romantic movies you like so much. It's getting to your head"

"Are you kidding me? It's like a frigging Disney movie! Princess gets save by Prince, then years later they meet again and fall in love and live happily ever after!" My sister shouts as she sits up to look at me.

I grab a pillow and throw it at Prim, smacking her square in the face with a loud thud. She holds the pillow agaisnt her chest then squeezes it tightly. Her head snaps up and her eyes become as big as saucers. A smile slowly stretches across her face and she jumps off the bed then races to my desk. Prim slides her finger agaisnt the screen of my phone and then runs into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

Seriously worried about Prim's mental health, I knock on the bathroom door carefully.

"Hey, are you okay? What's going on?"

Without replying, she unlocks the door and steps out, holding the phone out to me. I take it with a raised eyebrow but soon see what she's giggling about.

_Katniss: Can't stop thinking about you._

I stare at Prim, anger blazing from my eyes, clenching the phone in my hands. She sent Peeta Mellark a silly, schoold girl message from my phone. My heartbeat increases and I feel like I'm going to throw up everywhere. He's probably laughing at me right now because of this stupid text.

"What the hell Prim!?" I shout as loud as I dare, which isn't very loud.

"No need to thank me. Let's just go to the Hawthorne's before they leave without us," she says causually while strolling out of my room.

I continue to gape at her even after she leaves. I could feel the burning in my cheeks and lungs as I realise I've stopped breathing. I take one huge breath then growl at her.

Who knew my favourite person in the world would aslo be the biggest pain in my ass?

We arrive at Posy's and immediatly see her sitting on the porch step with puffy red eyes and a pout on her lips. I slide out of my convertible and hurry over to see what's wrong. Crouching down so I'm at her height, I stroke a stray hair behind her ear.

"Happy-"

"Gale isn't coming Katniss!" The tiny girl sobs as she throws her arms around my neck.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?"

I pull away to look at her face. Gale would never miss little Posy's nineth birthday, not for the world. He loves his family too much.

"His car broke down Katniss," Hazelle, Gale's mom, says from the front door. "He's stuck somewhere between here and collge, he tried to explain where but you know how I am with directions"

Posy starts crying agaisn so I gently pull on one of her pigtails, causing the birthday girl to stop the flow of tears.

"I've been to Gale's college more times than I can count, I could go and get him for you Pos"

Happiness blooms in her grey eyes and a smile breaks out, showing some gaps between her wonky adult teeth. Then she jumps into my arms again and hugs me tight.

"You really gonna get him for me? Promise?" Posy asks while holding her pinky finger out.

I wrap my own around it and we both kiss our thumbs in union.

"Promise," I whisper, smiling and take her, with our pinkys still wrapped around each other, inside the house.

That little action reminds me of the many times me and Gale did a pinky promise and many other promises and swears, especially the spit swear and blood promise. The first was done when I was five and he was seven, we promised that we would always be bestfriends and we would always tell each about new toys and share them. The second was done after his dad and my parents both died, we swore we would always be there for each other, no matter what. But mainly because I caught him jerking off in his room one day and he didn't want me running off to tell Hazelle.

Hazelle's house is like any typical suburban house, two story, front and back garden and a big kitchen with a large dinning table. Toys, game consoles, clothes and shoes are scattered around, family portraits decorate the walls and hand woven mats are placed in every room and appropriate place in the house.

I give Hazelle a hug then turn and give Rory and Vick a smile, who are arguing over something I can't quite make out. Soon, I'm making my way to the kitchen in search for something to satisfy the feral growls coming from my stomach.

I'm home.

Since my parent's death, I feel like the people here are my real family, where I can be myself, where I can be the real Katniss. However much I love this place, my grandparents rarely let me come here, since they think associating myself with these people will literally lower my class. When in fact most of the people my age who are in my 'social class' are thicker than fuck.

"Why didn't you guys tell me he needed help before? I could've left earlier to get him," I mumble, searching for Hazelle's tub of unworldly delicious cookies.

"Top shelf sweetie," Hazelle directs as she grabs her cup of tea and takes a sip, "and you know how Gale is honey, his male alpha pride takes over him. He would never admit he needs help, especially from you"

Rolling my eyes, I turn and see Prim getting a bit too comfortable with Rory so I clear my throat and narrow my eyes at them. Rory bolts up from the recliner like he just got electrocuted and turns bright red while Prim huffs and narrows her eyes at me.

I stuff the cookies in my mouth to keep from laughing at the two and start jogging to my car shouting behind me.

"You guys go ahead to the shelter and I'll meet you there!"

I'm about to turn the key to start the engine when my phone beeps with a message.

My heart hammers against my chest and my breath hitches in my throat making me slightly light headed. What if it's Peeta? What if he sent me a text mocking mine? What if he calls me a coward or tells me what a bitch I am for getting him in trouble?

The fuck?

Since when do I care what anyone says about me?

I pull out my phone and start laughing so hard my eyes start to water.

_Madge: YOU'RE GOING TO SEE GALE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME? WTTF EVERDEEN? IM AT THAT COFFEE SHOP NEAR MY MOM'S FAVOURITE BOUTIQUE. I AM WAITING FOR YOU. BITCH. x_

What is happening to me?

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the bunched up situation in the last chapter... It's what happens when I tried to upload from my phone. *facepalm* Anyway, opinions about this chapter? I quite liked it myself... Favourite so far... SO, reviews are love... So are follows... And favourites...**


	4. Oh No Here We Go

**Disclaimer: Yeah so the characters in this aren't mine. Yup, all owened by Mrs Collins. **

**Chapter song: Kyle Andrews-Lazer Tag With Imaginary Friends**

* * *

Madge slumps down onto the passenger seat of my car and grunts audibly, then pulls out her phone for the twentieth time in the past minute, to scroll down her social networks for pointless updates on what people she has no interest in are doing.

We have been driving for the past hour searching for Gale on the main road from Hazelle's house to his college and the whole time Madge has been getting edgier by the second. Both me and her haven't heard a single word from him for the past couple of months ever since my grandmother told him he couldn't come visit me anymore because he was a bad influence. Every time I try to apologise for her, he would lash out at me or just ignore me all together.

"Wow," Madge says in a surprised, "look at this Katniss, that girl who was with Peeta last night, Callie-"

"Delly"

"Yeah, her, listen to what she's posted on Instagram, 'last night was amazing with all the boys, this morning was even better with my main boy" and look at the photo!"

For some reason, my heart feels like its trying to claw its way up my throat, however, I push that feeling deep down, hoping it wouldn't come back up later.

"I can't look, I'm driving"

"Fine, I'll describe it to you. She sitting on a bed, wrapped around a duvet and Peeta is laying down beside her, shirtless. How fucking classy, huh?"

"It's their life, Madge, they can do what they want" I shrug.

Madge drops her phone on her lap and crosses her legs. She does this when she is trying to figure something out or is in deep thinking. Shit, she knows something is up with me.

"What's up your ass Everdeen?"

"Either your trying to sound like Johanna or you've been hanging out way too much with her"

"Don't change the subject"

"There's nothing wrong"

By staying silent and remaining in that pose, Madge awaits patiently for my real answer.

"I'm just nervous to see Gale, Madge, I don't know what he's going to do, what my grandmother said to him-"

Madge smiles softly and puts her hand on top of mine, then sighs.

"Yeah, when someone says you're a classless Average-Joe who is only going to bring someone's granddaughter to the mud, it kinda puts a wedge in the friendship"

We both laugh and fall into a comfortable silence.

A couple of minutes pass by and we soon spot Gale bent over the hood of his car, at the corner of a gas station. I pull over carefully, taking deep breaths to steady my nerves then look over and see Madge doing the same thing.

"Hey, don1t worry, I'm a great wingman," I joke as open my door and make my way to Gale.

He huffs loudly and slams the hood of his Opala a little too hard and turns around to lean on it while scratching the back of his head. As soon as he sees me and Madge his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open a little. Then quickly his face goes to the normal impassive expression he makes when he feels uncomfortable. Madge puts her arm through mine and squeezes it, doing it more to give herself comfort than me.

"Hey Madge. Katniss" Gale says while stuffing his hands in his pockets, "what are you two doing here?"

"We came here to save your ass so lose the attitude, Hawthorne," Madge scolds and pokes him in the chest. She rolls her eyes, smiling and shaking her head, then hugs him tight, sighing slightly.

"What do you mean 'save my ass'?"

"Well, by the looks of your car, you aren't going anywhere and from what Katniss tells me, Posy is balling her eyes out waiting for her brother. So lets go!"

Madge grabs his arm and I chuckle slightly knowing Gale all too well.

"I can't. My car," he protests pulling away from her and walking back but not before persistent little Madge grabs him again, this time with a little more force.

"Yes you can, just leave your car here and tomorrow your mum or someone can drive you back. Plus, I'm pretty sure no one's going to steal your car and if they do, hey, you have insurance and that car tracking thing which your _good friend Katniss _told you to get"

"She's right Gale," I quietly add, speaking for the first time.

"I'm not sure I should be riding in the same car as you, your highness," he mumbles under his breath.

"Madge, will you excuse us for a sec, we'll meet you in the car," I spit.

I scowl furiously at Gale and he at me while Madge backs away and into the car, leaving a thick tense atmosphere behind. We both stand and stare, deciding who is going to give in first. Naturally, I do.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gale? What the fuck have I done for you to treat me like this?"

"I don't know Katniss, maybe the fact that you never speak to me? Or that you act completely different from the first time I met you?"

"You know why," I growl, clenching my fists by my sides, trying to hold in the anger boiling inside me.

"I don't even know who you are any more," Gale looks at me with something between anger, disgust and disappointment. "The Katniss I knew would stand up for herself and not let those people walk all over her"

"Well, the Katniss you knew died right along side her parents," I shout, then calm down a bit, deflating against his car.

"Then why don't you-"

"Leave? Without Prim?" I cross my arms, looking at the floor, "I know I've changed but not that much. Gale, I'm sorry for what my grandmother said. I had no idea that she was going to do that. I miss you, I miss my oldest friend. So, can we just please get over this? Hell we've been through so much-"

Suddenly, I'm engulfed by long muscular arms and a broad chest, squeezing me tight. I wrap my arms around him and smile, realising that I have finally got my friend back.

"Sure" Gale says into my hair. "I'm sorry for being such a dick, Catnip"

"Woah, Hawthrone, since when did you get so mushy?" I laugh as I step away from from him.

"Shut up," he shoves me lightly and strolls past me to a grinning Madge.

When we get to the shelter, Posy is sitting in a corner while everyone is trying to lift her spirits. However, when she catches sight of the three of us, she jumps off the chair and sprints like her life depends on it, into her big brother's arms. Gale spins her around then sets her down, ruffling her hair, both with identical goofy smiles on their faces.

"You came Gale!"

"Of course I came Pos, I wouldn't miss this for the world"

She then turns to me and hugs me around my waist, chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"It's okay," I laugh, pushing a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

An elderly woman steps from behind the counter and gives us a friendly smile. She's wearing one of the shelter's uniform and uses a dark wooden cane to walk towards us. She smiles at Posy and extends her hand. Posy takes it with a huge grin, excited to get started on helping out at shelter.

"Shall we get started?" she asks politely, continuing to smile at everyone.

We start off by meeting most of the animals in the shelter. The instant we set foot into the dog section, Posy gushes over a mix between a jack russell and yorkshire terrier who looks like he's had better years as his movements are slow and bald patches seem to have started to form. She holds it close to her chest and begs Hazelle to allow her to take him home and Vick then makes a joke saying that they have found the real version of Tramp from the Disney movie. However, instead of getting mad at Vick, Posy agrees with him and begs even harder saying that they have to save Tramp so he can meet his Lady. Hazelle, with her soft heart and love for her children, finally gives into Posy's arguments and lets her adopt then dog.

When we finish petting, cleaning and feeding the dogs, we move onto the cat section, and just like Posy, Prim falls for one of the stray kittens. However, unlike Tramp, this kitten seems to have some deep hatred towards me. Every time Prim holds it near me, it hisses angrily and tries to scratch my face off.

"See, Katniss, he loves me," she cuddles the kitten in her arms while he purrs uncontrollably, rubbing his head against her neck. "I think I'm going to name him Buttercup, because of his coat and how adorably cute he his"

Gale snorts behind me and Madge punches him in the arm lightly while I scowl. I look at Prim, slightly amused. Is she really comparing his scruffy coat to the bright yellow flower?

"We're not taking that home"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Unfortunately, that's not a valid reason, so we are taking _him_ home," she shrugs.

"Prim, our grandparent's would never allow him to step foot in their house"

"If we give him a nice bath, a trim and some love, I'm sure they will," she then makes the look that makes me do anything for her. "Please Katniss?"

"Yeah, please Katniss? Pretty please?" Posy joins in, holding her hands together, trying to copy Prim's puppy dog eyes.

I grind my teeth together, trying to show some restraint, but soon my façade breaks.

"Fine, but your the one who's going to take care of that" I say, making sure she understands that I do not care for the animal.

"Did you hear that Buttercup? You're coming home with us, oh yes you are, oh yes you-"

"Oh please," I moan, rolling my eyes at Prim's cooing.

"Well this is great, two rescues in one day, well come right this way and we'll get the adoption papers ready for you two girls," the lady walks towards the reception and we all follow her.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. We head back to Hazelle's where we have dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets with curly fries and chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert, both Posy's favourites, after that, we sing happy birthday and hand out presents. The present we give Posy, is a silver bracelet with her favourite items carved into charms, Gale and Hazelle give her a pendant, with a picture of her father holding her when she was only a few months old and Madge, Vick and Rory, give her toy and clothes with references to cute fluffy animals. We spend the afternoon playing board games, running around the Hawthorne's backyard and reciting old family stories. Soon, the day comes to an end and we're all gathered in the living room, cups of hot chocolate and a warm batch of cookies set one the table, laughing at Gale's story telling skills.

"I swear, the dear I caught in one of my legendary snares was huge, like," he stood up and lifted his hand to the top of his chest, "this big. But I let it go of course-"

"Why because you didn't want to be the mean hunter who killed Bambi's mother?" I mock him, taking the his 'vibe'.

"Like I say, over and over again, shut up Katniss," he sits down and gulps down his hot chocolate. "I let it go because I didn't feel like spending my night gutting and skinning it"

"I believe you Gale," Madge says with a school girl charm.

"Thank you Madge"

He flashes her a grin, making the girl turn blush with embaressement.

"Of course she would," I mumble into my cup.

"What?" Gale looks at me confused and Madge stands abrutply, somehow, even redder than before.

"Katniss!" Everyone looks at her while I try to hold in my laughter. "We should get going right? We both have a big day tomorrow so we need an early night today!"

"Oh, that's too bad, I was going to ask you girls to stay over tonight," Hazelle says, with a sad smile, reaching for my hand to squeeze it.

"I'm sorry Hazelle, maybe another night"

"Where you going tomorrow?" Rory aks speaks up for the first time tonight.

"We're going to the New York fashion week," Madge says with pride, "Katniss is going to be in it"

Rory chokes on his drink and Gale bursts out laughing along side Vick and Posy. Hazelle, on the other hand, tries to hide her smile behind her mug.

"What's so funny?" I snap, scowling at all of them.

"You? At a fashion show?"

"Madge is right, we got to go. Prim?"

"Um," she says wearily, scratching Buttercup's head, "I was actually plannning to stay here tonight"

I look at Prim and see that she is making my impassive face, Rory however, is blushing lightly, with a sly smile on his face. I immediately know why Prim wants to stay here tonight.

"Over my dead body, let's go," I command her, "Thanks Hazelle for everything, happy birthday Pos, bye guys"

A sullen Prim follows me as I pull Madge out of the house and into my car, however, not before I hear Gale shout my name. They both get in and I stand, waiting for Gale.

"Katniss I'm sorry!"

"You've sure been saying that a lot!"

"I know, if you wanna go and model-" he chuckles "you can"

I remain scowling.

"Anyway, there's something I was meaning to ask you," he crosses his arms over his arms and looks me in the eye, "Do you wanna go out with me some time?"

"Gale-"

"We used to fuck on a daily basis but you can't go a date with me?'

My eyes go wide and my mouth makes a popping sound as my jaw drops.

It had been a while since me and Gale had sex, but when we did, it was strictly agreed that it would only be that, sex. We started doing it two years ago, on one night where we both drunk a little too much for our own good. Ever since that time, we always used to make excuses to sneak off with each other, when my grandparents went on trips away, he would come over, when Hazelle had double shifts at the hospital, I would go to his place. Despite us agreeing to keep no feelings involved, we soon realised that wasn't going to be possible, as Gale started acting weird around me until he finally told me how he really felt.

"Geez, Catnip, chill out," Gale laughs at me, "I was joking. But you can't blame a guy for trying, huh?"

"That's not funny Gale" I growl.

"Its just that I haven't been with someone for so long, I'd thought you'd changed your mind or something"

"Well that's just- actually," I say, getting an idea, "y'know, Madge has had a thing for you for as long as I've known her, you could ask her out?"

Gale raises his eyebrows in amusement and I smile and nod in confirmation. He then smiles, straightens up his jacket and struts around the car to a still blushing Madge. I watch as Gale seduces, Madge succumbs, then giggles, while twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. He walks towards me, with an ear splitting grin, winks then walks past to go inside. I chuckle and jump in my car.

"Told you I was a great wing woman," I joke, before she begins.

"Thank you so much Katniss!" she squeals as she gives me a tight hug. I hear Prim sigh and almost feel her rolling her eyes.

What is it with people giving me hugs today?

"But... why the hell did they all laugh when I said you were going to be in fashion week?"

I sigh, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Katniss doesn't care for fashion, actually she thinks the idea is pretty stupid," Prim explains while her fur ball continues its now rage inducing purring.

"Then why do you do it?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"To keep my grandparents happy"

"It sucks doesn't it?" Madge agrees, knowing full well how it feels to live to please others.

For the rest of the ride home, all three of us remain silent.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" Madge shouts as she pulls the pillow over her head, trying to block out the ringing of my phone in the bright and early morning.

When we got home a few hours ago, Madge decided that it would be easier if we both take my grandparent's private jet to New York, instead of waking up early to catch a plane that "wouldn't be as comfortable anyway". We stayed up to the late hours of the night, watching movies, talking, eating and of course, drinking. Now we both have hammering headaches, and exceptionally bad moods.

"Who the fuck is awake at this time in the morning?" Madge groans as she rolls off the bed and stumbles into the bathroom. "So much for taking a later flight!"

My phone blares again, signalling that I've received a message, so I reach over and grab it, preparing to hurl it at the wall. I'm stopped mid action when I realise who the person who sent the message is.

_Peeta: That makes two of us. _

_Peeta: When can we see each other again?_

I groan loudly, dropping my phone on the bed and pull the covers over my head. Is he is such a player that he thinks I'm actually going to fall for that or is he doing what I'm doing to Cato? Using dating as an excuse to make business deals. Either way, I'm not so stupid as to fall for any of his games.

"So who was that?" Madge asks, coming out of the bathroom looking like a different person. Messy bed hair replaced by silky waves of gold, drool replaced by perfectly applied make up and one of Gale's old shirts that he left here a long time ago, replace by floor length black skirt and white cropped top.

"How you get ready so quickly will remain one of my many wonders in life," I joke as I drag myself out of bed and into my closet. "And it was just Gale being a dick trying to wake us up"

My lying has gotten so smooth that even I believe in myself sometimes.

"So about Gale?"

"Yeah?" I say, pulling out dress after dress, but settling on something similar that I had on yesterday.

"It's true what he said yesterday? About you two sleeping together?"

"Um, yeah," I walk past her and into the bathroom to change. "But it was ages ago and he's probably going to forget my name once he gets a bit of the Margaret Undersee charm"

"Don't call me that!" she moans, hating it when people use her birth name. "But, you honestly think so? Really?"

"Of course. Y'know for the mayors daughter, you sure have really low self esteem"

"Yeah, that's what trying to be perfect does to ya"

I walk out of the bathroom in jeans, boots, a loose shirt and my trademark braid.

"We should get going, we really do not want to keep grandmother waiting"

Madge and I walk downstairs and into the dinning room and as expected, both my grandparents and Prim are waiting to start their breakfast. Before I even sit down, my grandmother gives me a chilling glance. Her eyes go from the top of my head to the bottom of my shoe. She presses her lips together and closes her eyes.

"Is that how you are going to represent us at a Fashion show, young lady? Do you forget who we are? We are one of our country's finest. Go change."

"Yes ma'am," I reply politely.

Half an hour later I come back with a mid thigh, yellow, open back, fitted dress, my hair in waves around my face and my lips bright red. The heels of my black mary-janes click with each step I take. I stand infront of my grandmother, ready for her assessment. She nods once and I take my seat.

"So Margaret," grandmother begins in her haughtiest voice, "Like I was saying, are you going to be in the show too?"

"Oh no ma'am-"

"Please, call me Rose dear"

"Rose, I'm going mainly to give Katniss moral support and to do some check ups on a few of my flats, visit friends, shop, the usual"

"That sounds great, maybe you could show our Katniss here some good stores. You and I both know she would be dressed in rags if it wasn't for poor Cinna designing everything she wears"

The conversation continues like that for the rest of breakfast.

As me and Madge haul the last of our suitcases, bags and whatnot into the back of another one of my grandparent's cars, this time a four by four, Prim starts her moaning, because she can't come with us for the whole week.

"I wish I could go there for the whole week and not just for the damn end show on the weekend," she says as she hugs me tight.

"I wish you could go to little duck, but you gotta go to school"

"I know, I know," she sighs and sits on the on of the steps of the mansion. Out of nowhere, the new addition to our fucked up family, Buttercup, hops onto her lap. It's funny how a scrawny cat, belly swollen with worms was accepted into this house better than I was.

"Katniss," my grandfather speaks formaly, "don't forget, Snow's boy will be joining you on Thursday and for the rest of your time there. Make sure you take him out"

In other words, make sure people see you together.

"Yes sir, I won't forget"

"Good, pride your family name, girl" he finishes with a small nod.

"Of course grandfather," I reply with the same small nod.

He turns and walks away without another word as his cell phone rings and his busy day of trading and compromising with impatient people begins.

I give Prim one more smile before I jump inside my car with Madge to drive away to the airport.

* * *

**Author's notes: Took a while but it's here! You like? Then follow, favourite, share! Reviews are what makes me smile, so... Pretty please?**


	5. Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Just the plot.**

**Chapter song: Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love**

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ," Madge curses, a cold gush of wind blows her long skirt all over the place as she steps out of the cab. She tries to grab it before anything shows but as she bends down, her handbag falls, spilling all its contents onto the thick white snow. "Well, great. Fucking brilliant! My phone, my book, my make up! All ruined! Because _someone _didn't warn me about the shitty New York weather!"

"Would you have listened to me if I told you?" I say, picking up her now soggy copy of _50 Shades Of Grey. _"But hey, maybe it's for the best, since you've been glued to this book for-"

"Nope. I could be addicted to drugs, alcohol and God knows what, but I like books so, nope. Don't even start"

I laugh, handing the driver some money with a sweet Katniss smile, and begin hauling my incredibly large suitcase over the icy stairs to the hotel with Madge whining behind me. I take my final step on the stairs and turn around to pull the suitcase up with me. As I place the suitcase beside me, my foot slips, causing me to lose my balance and sending me flying back into the snow. However, instead of my back hitting the cold floor, it smacks it something broad and warm. A cloud of hot breath hits my neck, making my skin tingle.

"Good thing I was here," a familiar voice whispers behind me.

I get the same feeling I did yesterday, like my heart was trying to claw it's way up my throat.

"But I'm kinda getting cold and wet so..."

Peeta laughs while I quickly pull myself up, blushing from embarrassment.

What is he doing here? Out of all the days, months, times, hotels, citys, counties, countries, why is he here? For some reason, anger rises inside of me.

"Why are you here?" I mumble angrily, brushing off the flocks of snow from my thick fur coat and hair.

"I came here to see two friends but mostly to catch a beautiful girl," he smirks, running a hand through his hair, then turns to Madge and flashes her a charming smile. "Hey Madge, it's great to see you"

"You too Peeta," Madge rubs her bare arms trying to warm herself up, her lips already turning purple from the cold. "Katniss, if you don't want your best friend to get hypothermia, I'd suggest we go inside, now"

"Okay," I turn to a still smiling Peeta, "Thanks for-yeah"

I grab my suitcase and follow Madge inside the lobby where a wave of hot air hits us, along with sweet, delicious smell of food. My stomach groans in appreciation and a smile creeps up on my face. I could really do with something warm and tasty to eat, so I speed walk to the reception desk to check into my room as quick as possible.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how may I help you?" says the receptionist behind the counter politely.

"Reservation for Katniss-"

"Oh my, Miss Everdeen, it's a pleasure to have you stay at one of New York City's finest hotels," the woman gushes as she scrolls down some list on her computer, searching for me name. "Oh, here it is, you're down for the central park tower suite, is that right?"

"That sounds like what Effie would pick for you, huh?" Madge jokes, grabbing the key card from the counter and walking off to our suite.

"The bell boy will take your bags upstairs Miss Everdeen, have a lovely stay"

"Thank you," I say with a smile, then turn around to find Peeta standing there with that damn smirk stitched to his damn face, flocks of snow have melted in his hair, causing it to drip all over his jacket. The smile is wiped clean off my face and turned into a sour frown. Pretending I didn't even see him, I stomp towards Madge but Peeta grabs my hand, determined to talk to me.

"That's the second time I've saved you and hurt myself, I've probably even broken something this time"

"If you had broken something, I'm pretty sure you'd be writhing in pain right now, not making jokes"

I try to walk away but his hand grips me firmly not letting me go.

"That's two things you owe me now"

"You don't think I know?" I spit. If there is something I hate more than anything is being in someone's debt. When someone has a hold on me for something they have done for me, I feel wrong. I feel like if I don't repay them in some way, that this uncomfortable feeling will never go away. What irritates me the most, is that my grandparent's will forever have that hold over me.

"So how are you-"

"I'm sorry Peeta but Katniss _really _has to go. She has a really busy day ahead and if she doesn't start now..." Madge interrupts, grabbing my other hand.

"Oh, yeah sure," he says, finally letting go and taking a step back.

"Come by my suite after you finish visiting your friends, so you can tell me how you want me to... repay," I tell him just as Madge starts pulling me.

Once were in the elevator and away from the ever smiling Mellark, Madge leans against wall and stares at me, waiting for something.

"What?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"'Come by my suite after you finish visiting your friends, so you can tell me how you want me to repay!'" Madge nearly shrieks, "What the fuck Everdeen?! I didn't know you were a slut!"

"Madge!" I do a bit of my own shrieking this time.

"You little slut! Good for you! Giving that jackass Cato a piece of his own medicine" she laughs, giving me a slight push.

"It's not like that Madge-"

"Hey! I ain't judging, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!"

The elevator finally pings and I stomp to my suite, but remember that Madge has the key. She giggles, sliding the card along the door and pushes it open to reveal and extravagant suite, leather coaches, glass bowls filled with my favourite candy and mahogany tables. However, the best thing about this room is the panoramic view of central park, below me I can see tiny people riding bikes, taking dogs for walks, running, walking, it's amazing. No wonder Effie Trinket picket this room.

I walk into the master bedroom and literally jump the dozens of silk pillows that were neatly placed at the head of the bed. Sitting up, I begin to stare at the landscape before me. New York City is my third favourite place in this earth, first being the woods and second my parent's house. I'm so lost in my own world that I hardly notice Madge coming in and sitting beside me.

"I'm gonna head out, I don't want to interrupt you and Mr Mellark-"

I glare at her, making her stop mid-sentence to burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Honestly Katniss, your reactions are funnier- okay, okay, I'll stop teasing," she says once she realises how much she's pissing me off. "But I'm actually heading out to by a new copy of my book and do some shopping, which you probably don't want to come with, so I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Don't be late," I say sternly, knowing how bad she is at showing up to places on time.

"I won't! Don't worry." she sings as she skips out of the room, her bad mood from this morning gone completely.

I reach over my bed to grab the phone from the night stand and dial for room service.

An hour later, I'm sitting on my bed, pizza box by my left and tray of cookies, not as good as Hazelle's, by my right, watching _Friends._ I fetch my hoodie from the floor and pull it over my loose shirt and pyjama shorts. Just as I'm about to take the first bite of my three cheese pizza, someone knocks heavily on the door of my suite. I grunt and push myself from the bed, careful not to spill any food and trudge to the door with my fluffiest socks.

"Shit," I gasp when I see Peeta on the other side of the door, standing with a six pack of beer.

"It's great to see you too Katniss," he chuckles as he steps inside the lounge. "Where should I put these?"

"Uh, um," I say still I little perplexed that he actually came, "I'll take those, I guess. This way"

I lead him to my room, my knees feeling weak and my stomach making knots. I take the beer and place them in the mini fridge, then stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for Peeta to do something. Madge was right, I am planning to have sex with him, how else is he going to want me to replay? But then again, he's with Delly? Yet he says he can't stop thinking about me?

In the end I settle for opening a beer, sitting on my bed and taking a huge bite of pizza. Without saying a word, Peeta joins me by doing the same thing.

"_Friends_? Isn't there something else on?" Suggested Peeta, taking a big gulp of his beer.

"No," I speak without interest, "Lets get this over with, what do you want?"

"This"

"What? You want to sit around, eating, drinking and watching TV?" I scoff.

"No, I want to spend time with you," Peeta smiles, making his bright blue eyes shine softly in the sunlight.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be all too pleased"

"Girlfriend?"

"Delly?"

Peeta starts laughing hysterically, holding his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. I just sit there with my arms crossed, glaring at him. How dare he laugh at me? After what felt forever, Peeta finally calms down, wiping tears off his cheeks, he looks at me and comes face to face with my signature scowl.

"Get out," I pronounce each word precisely.

Pure fear flashes in Peeta's eyes, another emotion equally as fierce remains in them. Pain. His bright blue eyes, consumed by the pupils.

Guilt. That's what I feel. Like all my organs have been replaced by stone. Especially my heart, which literally feels like it's been iced over.

"Peeta, I'm-"

"No, your right I should go," he says quietly, then slowly gets up and starts making his way out.

"Peeta!" I shout after him, not wanting him to go anymore. "Look, I'm sorry! Please, don't go! Peeta!"

He stops, hand still on the door handle, head down, processing what I just said.

"You want me to stay?" He repeats, a smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah"

"Okay, I will-" he turns around and just like I thought, the million dollar smirk is back on his face, "but only if we watch what _I_ want to watch, deal?"

"Whatever," I mumble, rolling my eyes but trying to keep the damn smile off my face.

Peeta picks out the most unlikely TV show I would ever watch, _Game Of Thrones_, at first I find it pretty strange with the British accents and the whole medieval setting but after the first ten minutes, I'm hooked to every word they say. All the while, he looks at me, watching me enjoy the show and loving every one of my reactions. At the end of the first episode, I have my mouth hanging open, my beer can dangling from my hands and a million questions to ask.

"What?" I say completely astounded. "That's it!? What about the kid- what's his face... Bran!? Is he dead? That queen! My God!"

"I'll take that as a sign that you liked it?" Peeta chuckles chugging down the rest of his beer.

"It's like a movie in every episode!"

"You are now officially hooked. Your welcome" he laughs and I slightly chuckle. "She's just my friend, Katniss"

"Huh?" I ask, too intrigued in my cookies to pay attention.

"Me and Delly? She's my best friend, and I guessing you saw that picture on Instagram? Well, after the party, Delly and my brothers came to my apartment and we had some drinks but she, of course, had too much. She ended up sleeping in my bed, like we always did when we were smaller"

"Oh" is all I've got to say, feeling like an idiot.

My heart starts beating faster as Peeta closes the space between us.

"Y'know, I meant what I said the last time," he begins, keeping his eyes cast down onto his hands.

"What? About how you've wanted to kiss me ever since you saw me?"

"Yes, and about not letting you get away," he gently holds my small hands in his big ones. "There's just something about you, I can't put my finger one it but what I did nine years ago-"

I turn my face away in shame and yet again, guilt. This sure has gotten to be a familiar emotion around him. However, he gingerly turns my face to look at him again.

"What I did nine years ago," he continues, "I would do it over and over again if it meant that you would not get harmed. I know it may freak you out but trust me, it freaks me out even more. I have never felt this way about anyone. I'm not giving up on you Katniss, fight as hard as you might but you will be mine"

Before I can argue against his mushy declaration, Peeta pulls me into a kiss. At first I remain still, but then as if something inside me clicks, I find myself grabbing fist fulls of his hair, trying to get him as close to me as physically possible. He licks my lip, once, twice, asking for permission and I open my mouth, eager to taste him. Our tongues dance in union as our hands explore each others body with a need, only the other can fulfill.

Suddenly, the door slams open making me and Peeta jump and crawl to separate ends of the bed. The heads of Octavia, Flavius and Venia, my prep team, poke from the door frame. Their eyes go wide in a comic way, shocked to see the scene before them.

Automatically, my mask falls on my face and socially, kind and sweet Katniss is in play. I walk up to the three of them with the biggest smile on my face, like they are my favourite people in the world and give them each a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"Octavia, your hair looks amazing!" I compliment her while holding her hands.

"You like it? My psychic said that big changes were going to come to me and everyone around so what better to celebrate change that with a near hair colour!" she flips he now dark green hair while smiling radiantly at me.

"Like I said, it's beautiful"

"Is that who I think it is, Kat?" Flavius whispers, covering his mouth with his hand, "Peeta Mellark? California's favourtie blue eyed hunk?"

Peeta sees his queue and strides confidently over to the now gushing prep team, flashing them his smirk.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm-"

"Oh we know who you are, silly," Venia giggles, turning a bright pink when Peeta chuckles seductively.

"Katniss," he turns to me, his demeanor changed completely in the last five minutes, "it was great seeing you today, I'll see you around"

"You too," I say with a smile, this time more genuine.

I walk him out and when I return to my prep team they have already begun gossiping and have they phones out, no doubt posting on a social network site that they met Peeta.

"Did you see his eyes?"

"No, no, did you see his muscles?"

"His lips!"

"Oh God, I can't cope with how perfect he is!"

"Oh, I would just die to spend one night with-" Venia stops mid-sentence when she sees me leaning against the door frame of my room without my normal friendly face.

Peeta clearly isn't interested in any of them yet they refuse to see that and start making these ridiculous fantasies about how they would be together? Please, he was just being polite.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I say curtly, clearly fed up with their nonsense.

"Oh, Cinna told us to pick you up and take you to the fashion show," Flavius speaks hesitantly.

"All three of you," I raise my eyebrows in disbelief and Octavia giggles.

"Well, he sent Venia but me and Flavius begged him so badly that he let us come"

"Okay, I'm just going to change and we'll get going," the kindness etching back into my voice.

We arrive at the show and the team rush be to the back, for hair and make up. The whole time that they spend perfecting me, I spend thinking about Peeta Mellark and the fear, pain and panic that's flashes in his eyes when I tell him to get out. He looked so broken, like an abandoned child, coming face to face with their biggest fear. The day his mother hit him, he didn't even flinch however, I tell him to get out and he breaks.

Has Peeta Mellark got a fear of rejection? Is he that frail?

Every time I remember his face, I get this feeling, that my heart is no longer there, that it's just and empty space. Nothing beats.

_"There's just something about you"_

It looks like that's the best explanation for the both of us.

"Katniss?" Flavius asks, shaking me a bit.

"Yeah?" I reply, still slightly dazed from my train of thought.

"We need to apply your make up, you need to close your eyes"

"Oh" I comply and remain with my eyes closed.

When Octavia tells me to open my eyes, I come face to face with a bold woman. Her cheekbones are high and her lips a bright red. The grey in the her eyes stand out with the striking black and red eyeshadow applied above them. Locks of raven hair surround her face, making her look like a goddess of fire.

"You guys," I gasp, wanting to touch their master piece but afraid to ruin it. "This is amazing, I can't even-wow"

They all laugh and join me in admiring how amazing they made me look.

"There's my girl on fire," Cinna's soft voice breaks out trance and we all turn and smile at him, waiting for his approval. "Flavius, Octavia, Venia, this is perfect, well done"

"Thank you," the blush in union.

"I'll take over from here, if you guys could do the other models it would be great"

The team scurry off full of glee and pride from their success. Cinna stands behind me and glances at every detail on my face, hair and body. He then smiles, puts his hand down on my shoulders and kisses my head.

"How you doing, Katniss?" He asks, sitting down beside me.

"Nervous as fuck" I exhale with shakily, the importance of this event finally sinking in.

"Don't worry, they are going to love you," he gets up from the chair and walks over to a rack of clothes, all enclosed in garment bags. Humming, he looks at every bag until he comes across the one he wants. Cinna pulls it out and holds it like a newborn baby then sets it down on the chair he was previously sitting on.

"Why did you call me your 'girl on fire'?" I use air quotes to express my confusion with his use of that phrase.

Instead of answering my question, he unzips the garment bag and pulls out a blazing red dress, gems and glitter. shades of orange, yellow and white are strategically placed on the hems of the dress making it look like fire.

Cinna wastes no time and throws it on me and smiles with triumph as he makes me twirl over and over again in front of a floor length mirror. The dress is tight around my torso and flares out dramatically at my waist.

"My theme is natural elements, and you, Katniss, are going to represent fire"

I'm left speechless with Cinna's designs, this man has absolute talent.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late," he says, holding my hand and guiding me to the edge of the runway backstage.

We stand watching Cinna's models walk, pose and walk up and down the runway, the cameras clicking with every step. When it finally gets to my turn, I'm shaking, cold and feeling slightly queasy.

_Back straight, chin up. Back straight, chin up. Back straight chin up._

I walk around the make shift wall and begin modelling. Flashes go wild, nearly blinding me but I carry on. When I reach the end of the catwalk, my eyes go straight to him.

He's sitting there wearing tight black jeans, a simple t-shirt and a leather jacket with his signature smirk. And just like that my heart stops. It literally stops.

As shocked as I am, I don't let it show. I continue like his presence doesn't bother me when in fact it shakes me to my core. The moment my back I turned and I'm walking back up the catwalk, every step I take is one too long.

As soon as I go round the backdrop of the runway and into the backstage area, my hold onto the back of a chair and begin taking deep breathes.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Cinna asks worriedly, placing a hand in my back in a way of comfort.

"No," I exhale, "Peeta Mellark is here. He's here."

"Okay," he says smoothly, "why is that so bad?"

I stop hyperventilating and look up at Cinna. His hair is cropped short, close to his head and he wears simple gold eye liner, bringing out gold streaks in his eyes.

Shaking my head in embarrassment and I stand up straight, realizing that Cinna's right, why am I freaking out? Why is this such a bad thing? I grab a cup of water from my makeup desk and let the team change me into yet another stunning outfit.

"Oh my God! You look amazing!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't be late," I mumble before turning around, expecting to find just Madge but instead I see all my friends, Annie, Joanna and... Gale?

"What? No scowl, Catnip?" He says, slightly awkwardly, he is clearly out of his comfort zone.

"What-"

"I just thought, since it's pretty close to New Years and we all go our separate ways after, with Annie going to Rome for art school, Gale going to college and Jo going off to God knows where, we could all spend it together," Madge squeals in excitement.

"And we get to see you at the show!" Annie joins in, jumping onto my lap and embracing me.

"O-okay?" I say, still in shock from seeing all my friends here to support me. From the corner of my eye I see Cinna holding up two fingers and mouthing 'two minutes'.

I excuse myself and run to the corner of the runway, not wanting to miss my queue and ruin the whole by the end, runs smoothly and sets into an easy routine, with Peeta Mellark out of my mind. Even though he is still there, watching my every move with that annoying grin on his face, I remain unfazed.

I sigh in relief, at the end of the night after the show is finished, as I slump into a chair, taking a sip of beer that Gale sneakily got for me. I pull out the last couple of pins in my hair from the last outfit and let it cascade past my shoulders in thick black curls. Then I push off my flats with my toes and pull my shirt and trousers off to change into my favourite red dress. The group decided to go out for drinks and then to some night club to celebrate the success of the first night. I grab the bag Cinna left for me and pull the dress on, however I begin to struggle with the zipper running from the bottom of my back to the back of my neck.

"Need a hand?" Peeta's smooth voice asks.

I gasp grabbing the nearest item, a hairbrush, and chucking it at him in reflex. Another gasp escapes my lips after I acknowledge what I just did.

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly, returning my hands to the top of my dress so nothing inappropriate will show.

"It's okay," he chuckles, "you were amazing today"

"All I did was walk up and down an aisle wearing different clothes every time, nothing much" I say, trying to sound uninterested but my flaming cheeks betray me.

"Eleven, thorn-less roses, for an amazing woman who can walk up and down an aisle wearing different clothes every time," Peeta holds out a stunning bouquet of deep red roses with his signature grin already firmly in place.

He sets them down on my makeup desk and walks around me to do up my zipper. His fingers brush my skin lightly as moves my hair, sending shivers down my body and a slight throbbing begins between my legs, making my knees slightly weak.

"Done," he breaths into my neck, only making the throbbing worse.

I turn around so that our faces are only a couple inches apart.

"Thank you," I whisper, looking straight into his amazingly blue eyes.

We both stand, not wanting to do anything to break the almost palpable electric current flowing between us.

"Hey Katniss we're all- oh" Madge stops talking and looks between us, a smile forming on her face. I quickly move away from Peeta and grab the bouquet of rose, which matches the colour of my face perfectly right now.

"Uh, thanks again for the flowers and for doing up my zipper," I mumble, "see you around"

"What do you mean Katniss? Peeta is coming with us, Finnick is also here with Annie. Did you know those two have been together since the Galla at your house? Yeah and they are staying at the same hotel we are!" Madge babbles, the smile now reaching her ears.

"What?" I turn to face a smirking Peeta, leaning against my desk.

"Shall we?" he holds out his hand, thinking I would gladly take it.

My scowl returns my face as I walk off to find the others so we can go to this bar and I can get something a little stronger than beer to calm my head, my heart and the ever present throb between my legs which only seems to get stronger every second with Peeta Mellark's proximity.

* * *

**Author's note: Ohhh, getting smutty... So how are yoou guys liking the story so far? I'd love to know your opinions, so please(!), tell me... Happy Easter to y'all! **


End file.
